The Pinoy Resources Society
The Pinoy Resources Societyhttp://www.hiveworkshop.com/forums/group.php?groupid=647 (Often shortened to "PRS") is an Invite Only-type Modding Social Group, created by The_Weird_Human in 2010, who later passed on maintainership to Orcnet in Juny 2012, and in January 2014, Orcnet gave maintainership to Adiktuz, who still maintains the group. Any Pinoy in the Hive Workshop is allowed to join if they send a request. Being the only group for Filipino people, the group members normally spend their time discussing their everyday life as fellow countrymen, post about their on-going projects, and from time to time, they schedule playing games together, or make up group events and challenges for the members. History of the Social Group The Pinoy Resources Society was created by The_Weird_Human in 2010, and new members quickly arrived. At first it was a very active and lively atmosphere, provided by all the new members, and especially its creator. Warcraft III battles were arranged for the members during school vacations; both normal ladder maps, and custom maps from the Hive Workshop. Since then, the social group has switched maintainership twice. First time was in Juny 2012 where Orcnet asked The_Weird_Human about taking over the role as the Pinoy Resource Society's maintainer, and successfully got the spot. Orcnet then made the PRS Games, which were arranged Warcraft III battles on Garena, for all in the group to enjoy. He also made rules about the members having to refrain from speaking Tagalog. In January 2014, Orcnet realized that he was maintaining too many things on the Hive and that his real life got too busy to also take care of the social group, so he decided to make a thread about resigning his role as maintainer of the group, and that he would pass it on to an accepting member. He ended up picking Adiktuz as his successor, and thus passed on maintainership over the group to him, who have maintained it ever since. Members still come and go, like they have always done, but the group stays active, as one of the few remaining social groups on the site. Social Group Discussions Although there are only Filipino members in the group, they must refrain from speaking Tagalog. Any group member is allowed to create one discussion, and all additional ones will be deleted - except if the member can present convincing arguments for the creation of additional threads, to the group maintainer. There are no main discussion threads, and creation dates of all threads vary from years 2010 to 2014. Currently 7 discussions exist in The Pinoy Resources Society; Random Discussions, How did you found HiveWorkshop.com?, P.R.S [games], Time/Change, [Pinoy Resources Society/CONTEST Official Idealist's Challenge V|[CONTEST Official Idealist's Challenge V]], Let's get to know each other! and PRS on The Hive Wiki. The pictures and members of the group The Pinoy Resources Society has 189 pictures, most of which were uploaded as WiPs in order to get feedback from other members, or to showcase personal creations or projects. Some of the uploaded pictures are suggestions to new group logos. All the pictures can be seen in the slideshow, just right of here. The group currently has 158 members, most of which are inactive however, but some of the core members have remained active since their arrival, and new active members join in from time to time. All notable former- and current members are listed below: *Adiktuz *Hell_Master *Kimbo *Orcnet * StoPCampinGn00b *The_Weird_Human *-Grendel- Trivia and notes *There were once plans of making a PRS-get-together event for the social group members in real life, but it is still yet to happen. *It is the Modding Social Group with the most pictures (189). *It is the Modding Social Group with the third most members (158), next after Naga Fans (299) and Race creators (229), and also the Modding Social Group with third most messages (2160), next after Naga Fans (6049) and WEHZ & TS Helpers (4155). *There is a group dedicated to the PRS in Garena, where the group members sometimes meet up and play different kinds of Warcraft III maps, as well as discussing and chit-chatting about random stuff. Category:Social Groups Category:The Pinoy Resource Society Category:Pinoy Resource Society